The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of image formation on opposite sides of a sheet.
There has been known an image forming apparatus capable of image formation on opposite sides of a sheet. There has also been known an image forming apparatus having an electroconductive brush disposed in a first conveyance path for conveying therealong to form an image on a first one of opposite sides of a sheet. The electroconductive brush is designed to eliminate static electricity from the sheet. The electroconductive brush is disposed to be contactable with the sheet after being discharged from a second conveyance path joined with the first conveyance path.